


spit-slick

by popsky



Series: bright burning - ereri oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Hate Sex, M/M, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Top Eren Yeager, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsky/pseuds/popsky
Summary: “Come on,” Levi eggs him, bored with his struggle. “Thought you’d have learned a few tricks from your little vacation.”(or: Eren and Levi confrontation post-Marley, but make it hate-sex.)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: bright burning - ereri oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180067
Comments: 20
Kudos: 176





	spit-slick

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing the “Mars” continuation and I’m almost done with it but I keep having one shot ideas in between. This thing is not nice but I wanted to see them both be really feral. Set during the Marley Arc with Eren imprisoned. 
> 
> CW: Read the tags. Eren’s mental stability can be debated. Levi’s not much better. They’re broken people. The sex is rough but they both like it that way. They’re broken people. 
> 
> I am well aware that Eren and Zeke were kept in separate locations but how is that horny? I had to intervene. Zeke is not in this but he’s in this, because Zeke.

Eren trembles beneath him and grunts behind the gag that cuts into his cheeks. He is long past needing his mouth to shift. He’d never in here anyway, not with others as collateral, not with Levi in the way, but if he’s muffled, he can’t talk, and if he can’t run his dumb mouth, the shame of what they’re doing makes him antsy and desperate. 

Levi fists his greasy hair when Eren’s eyes flutter shut before he can hide they’re rolling up, yanks it back, exposing the column of his neck. The tug jerks them open, all black and sparking dangerously.

“Not yet,” Levi warns, keeping Eren’s head at an uncomfortable angle without slowing down his pace, bouncing up and down his cock. Thighs burning with how long they’ve been at it.

The wet slaps of their skin echo down the dungeons, lewd and sloppy. Levi takes him despite the sting of the stretch—something he had almost missed—feeling like he might split in half, legs shaking, streaked in dried blood. He needs more of him to forget, but this isn’t about sating himself, not anymore. This is about Eren never getting what he wants, crying for it until his will shatters and he allows himself to be leashed.

“Not yet,” Levi snarls, harsher, pulling on his hair until Eren whines in pain.

The gag is soaked in drool. Eren mumbles something behind it—urgent, judging by his strained tone. Garbled demands that mean nothing; Levi came here to take and Eren exists to give it to him, that much will never change about their relationship. Start to finish, Eren will be nothing but a tool.

“Close?” he taunts, rolling his hips, feeling Eren’s cock throb inside him.

Eren stiffens, eyebrows dipping into a frown, and tries speaking again, chokes on a breath when Levi’s only response is slamming down on his lap. Grinding forward. Bruising their bodies together and squeezing around his cock hard enough to hurt him. Eren shakes all over, lurching forward as Levi leans to brush their noses—an act of mercy meant to titillate, and working, because Eren softens in his anger and looks at Levi with glossy eyes that spell weakness. Eren’s neck might be his lethal point, but Levi’s where he really stutters.

He twists his body, hips shooting up to piston into Levi’s sloppy hole. A nice rush of pleasure rocking Levi’s core the moment their bodies meet properly, both hungry, both mad, and Eren rubs somewhere inside him Levi rarely allows him to realize and himself to relish in.

“That’s nice,” he jeers to stifle back a needy sigh. “Let’s get some life in you, Yeager.” Falling forward on his knees, he lifts himself to hover above Eren’s lap and stay there pointedly until it’s clear that if Eren doesn’t move, he won’t get anything.

Eren flails with his hands tied behind his back and his body sluggish, sedated, trying and failing to maneuver his hips up to fuck him.

“Come on,” Levi eggs him, bored with his struggle. “Thought you’d have learned a few tricks from your little vacation.”

The taunt fuels him—Eren jerks violently to thrust into him, gravity and exhaustion weighing down every move so only the head of his cock sinks in Levi’s hole, gone before it’s nearly enough stimulation. It doesn’t matter; he can tolerate the tease, the smooth rub of Eren’s tip against his puffy rim. It’s more amusing to see Eren collapse with the effort and will himself up again, and again, and again, because he needs it so bad, he’s willing to do anything.

“Pathetic,” Levi mutters when Eren slumps back on his elbows, out of breath, looking up at him with large, begging eyes, welling tears of frustration.

“Don’t they fuck in Marley, Eren?”

He reaches for Eren’s cock, dragging his fingertips up the side of it following the inward curve and feeling every vein bulging with blood, reaching the tip to circle softly, slowly, sweetly around the weeping slit before digging his nail in. Eren cries out, cock bobbing away from his touch and back, straining and dripping thick strands of precome all over his hardened stomach.

“They’re too classy for this shit,” Levi assumes. His teeth land on the side of Eren’s neck, biting a taut tendon, and Eren flinches, sucking sharply on his gag, coughing.

“They don’t fuck like _animals_ ,” Levi punctuates, slamming his body on Eren’s lap, thrusting himself on his cock until he can feel Eren’s full balls against his ass, Eren’s sheer size bulging his belly.

Eren moans, his clunky lashes fluttering aggressively with his fight to keep them up, keep his eyes on Levi _always_ like Levi first ordered, undressing for him slowly.

Levi finds the gag and yanks it out, “Levi, _please_ —!” Back-hands him across his messy face. “ _Captain_ ,” Eren corrects immediately, letting his head fall forward, dripping tears and drool onto both theirs chest, croaking, “Please.”

“Please?”

“Let me—” he stammers as Levi continues pleasuring himself, watching amused as Eren’s stomach sucks in and shudders out with every weak attempt to hold himself off. “Let me... finish today,” Eren sounds hoarse.

It’s his fourth day of confinement and the fourth time Levi has come down to torture him, get him primed and ready to burst, sobbing for release, before pulling off to leave him slumped against the floor, sweating through his clothes, cock hard, red, leaking—untucked for the whole world to see how much of a fucked up whore they’re dealing with.

Levi doesn’t fool himself into thinking Eren doesn’t ejaculate. Having been the hand he would rut into furiously since the kid first discovered he wanted someone and that that someone had to be Levi, pursued him relentlessly like a bitch in heat, Levi knows he gets himself off somehow even without the use of his hands. Curled up, using the grimy floor as much as the restrains will allow. His cock is raw with signs of it.

But he needs the real thing. Has always been a greedy, little boy.

“Hm,” Levi analyzes him coldly. “Isn’t this what you wanted, brat?”

Eren whimpers at the pet name, straightening himself like he was presented with a title, not a taunt. It’s the softest thing Levi has afforded him and it never fails to make Eren behave, hoping to deserve more. _Pretty thing_ , Levi mocks him on days he needs Eren to shut the fuck up and do as told.

“Let me touch,” Eren mumbles against his mouth, tongue swiping for his lips and ending up somewhere in Levi’s chin, lapping at the skin hungrily like any part of Levi he can taste is enough. He kisses lower, trying for Levi’s neck, nosing his Adam’s apple and sighing some sort of elated giggle. “I can fuck you so much better if you let me touch you, sir. I missed your body. I know you missed me, too.”

“I missed using your fat cock,” Levi says. Eren squirms with the compliment, panting against his nape. “You used to be good, Eren,” Levi hums.

“Yes, yes. I can be good,” Eren hopes openly, always his first tell, how badly he keeps hoping things will change between them. His thighs shake violently underneath Levi with his impending orgasm. It’s futile trying to stop him, but for the fun of it, Levi slaps his face again with more force, snapping Eren’s head sideways and cutting his lip open on his teeth.

“Thank you, sir,” Eren whispers, sniffling the blood dripping out his nose and licking whatever’s on his lips.

“What do you think will happen when you come?” Levi leans into him, slotting their mouths.

Despite knowing he’ll be denied, Eren reaches for his lips, their bodies rocking, Eren’s thrusts stuttered, Levi wanting him deep.

“You’ll keep... fucking me,” Eren doesn’t miss a beat, eyes dark enough that they remind Levi of his own when he looks into the mirror. Nothing left but the urge to crush. “I don’t care, hurt me, I thought you’d forget, thought you’d leave me,” Eren rambles.

Levi cups his face in his hands, allowing Eren to melt at the gesture, _hoping_ , before forcing his thumbs on either side of Eren’s mouth, yanking his lips apart. He’s sore where the gag rubbed on his skin, an irritated pink leading towards his ears, making every expression a pained smile, but he opens his mouth eagerly as far as it’ll go.

“Thank you, sir,” garbles tearfully at the sight of Levi gathering his spit, making sure what comes out of his mouth is large and goopy and disgusting, vile like the trash sitting below him, waiting eagerly to be degraded.

“You’re gonna come from this,” he mocks, both a question and an order.

His thumb presses down on Eren’s tongue, trapping it to the bottom of his mouth. Eren fights back a gag, nods with his whole head, swallowing audibly around nothing.

Levi pulls himself off his cock to lean above him, line up their faces, their mouths.

Eren draws a breath. His eyes flicker down where their bodies are barely touching, his cock grazing Levi’s ass accidentally, a brush but nothing more. He whimpers in warning, the sound growing louder, more stressed, until he’s keening continuously towards his breaking point.

Levi waits for the moment his trembling escalates to seizing, feels the hot spurts of Eren’s ruined release against his thighs and ass, Eren’s eyes crossing, before letting the spit drip down in one long, sticky strand, see it land on Eren’s willing mouth, Eren’s tongue fighting his finger so he can slurp it down immediately.

Releases Eren’s face to use his hands on Eren’s spent cock, gripping it harshly and guiding it back inside his ass before it’s soft enough to resist the push.

“Complaints?”

“N—no, sir.” Eren shudders, wincing every time Levi lowers himself fully, riding him slower, how he actually enjoys it, never a point where they separate, feeling every ridge, every pained jerk, every sensitive spot inside him Eren knocks against, setting him ablaze, making him want to clutch him against his chest, to chase his finish with Eren’s breath on his collarbone.

Eren keeps his whimpers swallowed, but he can’t stop the way his body flinches when it gets too much for his fraying nerves. Apologizes when he interrupts. 

“You think your brother can hear us?” Levi asks cruelly. “He’s right next door.”

Eren gulps, stays silent.

“Call for him,” Levi orders.

“I only want you—”

“Call his name,” Levi repeats, squeezing around him. He’s softening already. Pathetic.

“You’re the only one—”

Levi scoffs. “Who are you convincing, you stupid whore?”

Eren drops his head, resigned, his face in Levi’s chest, the sound muffled when he finally braves speaking, “Zeke.”

“Louder.” Levi rides him, fingers in Eren’s hair, hugging his head to his body.

“Zeke,” Eren raises his voice. It’s always strange hearing him cry for real, not out of overstimulation or the devious way he manipulates people. Levi forgets he’s capable of feeling this.

“Nice and loud,” bullies him.

“Fuck.” Eren sobs against his body, shoulders shaking with his heaves. “Zeke, Zeke, Zeke, Zeke!” He breaks apart, sticking them together with runny tears—physical pain and emotional humiliation his preferred cocktail of pleasure. He’d be clinging to Levi like his life depends on it if his arms were free, thanking him profusely if he wasn’t gasping, fucked silly.

“You hear that, Zeke?” Levi asks in the sick harmony of their bodies slapping together and Eren hiccuping like a child, going breathless in his wailing. “How fucked up your little brother is?” He snorts humorlessly, detaching himself from Eren’s weight, letting his soft cock slip out with a loud squelch and his body fall forward, boneless, hanging on nothing but the chains keeping his arms attached to the wall. “Levi,” he slurs at the loss of contact.

There’s oil running down his thighs when Levi pulls his pants on, shrugging them up his sticky, sweaty legs. He’ll be nice and sore tomorrow.

Eren shakes himself awake, pulls on his restraints to launch forward when he sees Levi readying. “Where are you going? Who are you going to?” Gets frantic with every shirt button Levi clasps, jerking his chains loudly and getting nowhere. “Who’s gonna please you?”

Levi walks towards him, leans down to pick up the slobbered on cravat, ignoring how hard Eren fights to touch him with any part of his face, lean his cheek on a thigh, a shin, whatever he can reach to simper on. It’s when Levi makes to leave again, for good this time, that Eren shows his true colors, flashing the cell in crackling orange, his eyes narrowing.

“Don’t test me, captain,” he snarls, baring his bloody teeth. “I’m gonna burn this fuckhole down, I will shift right now—who the fuck are you going to?”

Levi studies him. Eren’s features ironed smooth on a face that’s no longer that of a child.

“Walk,” Eren says, fists tight, nails sunk to his palms, dripping blood. A threat.

Levi sighs, pulls his cock out on the way. “Be a good dog.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren scampers to his knees, pathetic again, playing the part, wide-eyed, pussy lipped. He’s such a good actor, has the rest of the brats fooled with his performance of a man that’s still capable of feeling anything, the insecure brat he used to be.

It takes no effort on Levi’s part. Eren licks eagerly, sucks harder, taking him in his hot mouth, eyes up on Levi’s as he gurgles around his cock, slobbering, moaning, making a whore of himself. He slams his face against Levi’s body as if he’s being pulled, fucked speechless, but Levi’s just waiting, spreads his throat for Levi to spill into, but Levi doesn’t, cries around his cock, choking himself purposefully until Levi’s sure he’s going to tire himself out, and waits for him to run out of air.

He doesn’t. He gives up.

Lips slick and swollen, trembling again, the tears come to him in tides.

“Hurt me if you want,” he whispers, faced with Levi’s half-mast dick, thinking it’s Levi who did this to them. Levi has lost track of who wants the pain more. Levi gives, but it’s Eren, who needs it, who decided their terms the first time he got hard off a beating and came with his ass and thighs in welts, the belt sweating in Levi’s hand.

Levi gives. He grips his cock, sinks his fingers in Eren’s hair to urge his head off and strokes himself quickly to completion, zoning out staring at the wall as the rise comes and goes.

The semen mixes poorly with the tears streaking Eren’s face, lands on his cheeks and mouth but Eren doesn’t race to taste it, and Levi doesn’t bother telling him to or pretending it would make it any less depressing.

“I love you,” Eren tries his next trick as Levi tucks himself in.

Levi crouches in front of him, blank-faced. “And I love you too,” he lies right back.

Expecting understanding. After all, they’re the same now. But Eren falters, a rising wave that cracks like thunder, crashes, at last, against the cliffside becoming steam and foam. “Say it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... Therapy, anyone?
> 
> I can offer you softer ereri in the shape of [MARS, GOD OF WAR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824786) which is going to get a chapter two as soon as I’m done finishing some final scenes. (I promise that one doesn’t torture them this much.) I’ll put my shorter ereri fics in this series.
> 
> Any comments/kudos, no matter how small, inject serotonin into my bloodstream like titan serum.
> 
> [Find me on twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/popzkee) simping for genocidal Eren.


End file.
